Miyuki Tsujimura
Miyuki Tsujimura '(辻村みゆき) is the main antagonist of the story ''Kaida. ''Throughout the majority of the story, she is human, however she dies and becomes an evil spirit. She is also known as Princess Miyuki (by Masahiko Yukimura) or Master (By other spirits). | image = | race = Human/Spirit | birthday = December 25 | age = 23 (Deceased) | gender = female | height = 175 cm (5'9") | weight = 61 kg (135 lbs.) | blood type = B | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Herself, Yamatsuri, Human World | occupation = None | previous occupation = Spirit Army Leader, Human | base of operations = Human World, Yamatsuri (formerly) | relatives = Unnamed Lover (Deceased), Masahiko Yukimura (Admirer, Deceased) | education = Unknown College | kenta = Hodon | first form = Wide Poison Tentacles | book debut = ''Kaida | chapter debut = Chapter 14 }} Appearance As a human, Miyuki was a very pale woman. She had fine silver hair that matched her pale skin and flowed down to the center of her back. She once had pale blue eyes but as time proceeded, they lost color turning almost gray. If she was seen standing, she was tall and thin. But as her sickness worsened, she was no longer able to stand and she was bedridden. She was seen in a white kimono with a wide obi. Before she got so sick, she mostly wore dark turtle necks with a light colored jacket over it. When she died, she wore a teal colored shirt, similar to a school uniform and dark skirt and boots. Her eyes had changed from pale to blood red and she was able to stand. Personality When she was human, even though she was frail, she wasn't to be taken lightly. Even though she could not move, she could easily control her Spirit Energy. Just a simple release of her mass Spirit Energy would send the spirits running. When around anyone else besides Masahiko, she is cold and mean to. To Masahiko, she is kind and cares for him deeply. He often takes care of her, and she feels some emotions for him, however because of her past love, it's difficult for her to admit. Powers *'''Advanced Healing Powers: After becoming a spirit, Miyuki has a regeneration ability. After some period of time, she can heal her body in battle. The longer the battle, the faster her regeneration becomes. *'Speed:' One of Miyuki's strongest powers is her speed. She is easily able to keep up with a Colonel level officer and she uses her speed to taught her victims. *'Spirit Energy: '''Miyuki's Spirit Energy is level A. Kenta become strong weapons for her, such as Hodon, were it becomes a multiple tentacle. After absorbing so many strong spirits, she was many more abilities, many of which weren't shown. 'Kenta' Hodon *'Tentacle Form''': Due to Miyuki's high Spirit Energy, Hodon becomes very deadly. In tentacle form, Hodon transforms into eight wide tentacles. If you get scratched by one then get stuck to a suction cup, you become poisoned. The poison is very weak, able to be driven out by sheer Spirit Energy. Relationships Unnamed Lover Prior to the story, Miyuki met a young man her age and fell in love with him. They met in high school and shortly after graduating, he traveled by boat to another country. Before he could make it, the ship sunk and he drowned. Miyuki was heart broken for many months. Soon afterwards, she contracted her disease and wasn't able to work any longer. Masahiko Yukimura Before Miyuki became too sick to walk in public, she walked through a park and immediately sensed Masahiko's Spirit Energy. When she asked him what he was, he was surprised that she knew of Spirit Energy. She gave him a place to stay and he felt in debt to her, so he began to serve her. When she fell ill, he took care of her, often cooking for her and assisting her around the house. She has feelings for him, but she is too confused to understand them and realize she loves him. She asks him if he would die along with him and he replied yes, liking her idea of perfect beings. Category:Characters Category:Enemy